El dragón
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Hermione no logra conciliar el sueño, y todo debido a cierto rubio que no logra sacarse de la cabeza, cuando descubre sus sentimienos  decide enfrentarse a ellos a la luz de las esrellas.


El Dragón.

Era la tercera noche que Hermione Granger subía a la torre de astronomía pasada la medianoche, la tercera noche que se sentaba, acurrucada en un rincón y observaba el cielo estrellado.

La tercera noche en que Hermione dirigía la mirada involuntariamente hacia una constelación en particular. ¿Por qué él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras contemplaba las brillantes estrellas que formaban el cuerpo de la serpiente, porque eso era, a pesar de su nombre: El dragón, Draco, justo como él,

Era la tercera noche en que, sin que ella se percatase, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, mientras buscaba en el cielo su constelación porque no podía encontrarle a él.

Le quería.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, una especie de opresión, algo que no sentía cuando creía odiarle. ¿Por qué él? Se repetía buscando una respuesta que no aparecería en ningún libro.

Podía ser posible que hubiese albergado siempre ese sentimiento, desde el primer momento en que le vio, podía ser posible que su cerebro lo hubiese ocultado durante seis años, por la necesidad de alejarse de alguien como él, alguien que la despreciaba y la odiaba, que no perdía oportunidad de humillarla, únicamente por una cuestión de sangre.

Quería a Draco Malfoy.

La certeza se había instalado en su cerebro hacía tres días, algo había cambiado, su cerebro, mejor dicho, su corazón, ya no podía engañarse más. El propio Malfoy se lo había demostrado.

-O-

Recordaba aquella tarde, estaba inquieta, Hermione caminaba veloz por un pasillo, buscando a alguien en concreto y tratando de no encontrárselo al mismo tiempo. Perdiendo su racionalidad a cada paso que daba.

Casi corría cuando una pierna la hizo tropezar, y sin poder mantener el equilibrio, cayó bruscamente al suelo. Iba a matar al desgraciado responsable. Pero al alzar la cabeza, la plateada mirada de Draco Malfoy, se encontró furiosa con la suya.

-¿Qúe pasa Granger?-Siempre hablando con su habitual tono burlón- ¿Finalmente ocupas el lugar que te corresponde o te gusta besar el suelo por donde paso?

Hermione se levantó temblorosa, bullía de ira, debía responder algo a Malfoy, algo que le borrase esa sonrisa de superioridad, que por algún extraño motivo no podía dejar de contemplar.

No podía

Las palabras no acudían a su boca como de costumbre, no podía iniciar una de esas guerras verbales, ingeniosas, que de vez en cuando resultaban incluso divertidas.

Pero ese día se había perdido mirando a Draco Malfoy, y se había quedado muda. No podía tenerle cerca, y algo empezaba a despertar en su interior.

Se dispuso a marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, dejando a Malfoy plantado, con la sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¿Té ha comido la lengua el gato o Potter y Weasley se han cansado de oírte al fin?-Comentó burlón, sin dejar escapar a su presa.

Jamás en la vida, Hermione había deseado abofetear al chico tanto como ese momento. Quería pegarle con todas sus fuerzas para cerrarle la boca, pero más quería pegarse a ella misma, no había sido esa la primera forma de hacerle callar que se le había ocurrido.

-Malfoy…-Hermione se maldijo cuando su nombre salió extrañamente suave de sus labios.

No podía no era el mejor momento, ni ese ni ninguno, se alejo por el pasillo.

-Granger…-Contestó Draco a sus espaldas, con el mismo tono que ella había usado.

Quería matarle, abrazarle, besarle y darle una paliza al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía explotarle en el pecho.

Deseaba volver a odiarle, o al menos a creer que le odiaba, o poder corresponder a Ron, con él las cosas eran más fáciles. El no la despreciaba hasta el punto de no considerarla un ser humano. A pesar de las discusiones, Ron la quería, la quería como Draco no podía quererla.

Jamás lo haría, porque la sola idea debía darle más asco del soportable.

En la torre de astronomía Hermione continuaba llorando sin apenas darse cuenta de que las horas pasaban, Draco en el cielo, la observaba majestuoso, como su tocayo humano, el chico también la miraba por encima del hombro, le llameaban los ojos grises cuando lo hacía, anticipando el insulto que le dedicaría aquella vez.

-O-

Hermione se iba haciendo más pequeña bajo aquella mirada, antes jamás había reaccionado de aquella manera ante las ofensas del chico, no iba a quedarse callada.

-Malfoy…-Volvió a intentar pasado un tiempo tal vez ya más segura, la voz le temblaba.

Se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, encarando al chico que se había acercado por su espalda y ahora estaban demasiado juntos.

-¿Sí?-Dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos, esperando pacientemente la réplica de la chica.-Vamos, Granger, tengo mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo.

Hermione supo que había perdido, que no había nada que hacer, no si él estaba tan cerca y no podía pensar, iba a arrepentirse de su reacción pero si se quedaba allí, acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Corrió.

A toda prisa por el pasillo, alejándose de Draco Malfoy, lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolo plantado en mitad del pasillo. Huyendo al refugio de su sala común, temerosa de volver la vista atrás por si lo veía allí.

-O-

Recordando ese momento en la torre de astronomía se sentía tonta y ridícula, no comprendía que pasaba, era una persona racional, siempre lo había sido, no podía entender el sentimiento que la embargaba cuando le veía, o simplemente, al escuchar su nombre en algún pasillo, intuir su voz, en algún recodo, atisbar su pelo rubio entre la multitud.

Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando escuchó un ruido tras ella, algo golpeaba el suelo y la despertaba de la especie de ensoñación en la que se había sumergido hacia ya varias horas.

Al girarse y verlo allí, le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus ojos café se toparon con los suyos y regresó la opresión en el pecho.

-Malfoy…-Dijo tal y como lo había hecho tres días antes en aquel pasillo.

-Hermione.-Repitió él con un débil tono en su voz.

La joven sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera, Draco Malfoy, jamás la había llamado por su nombre de pila, y jamás nadie lo había pronunciado de aquel modo, revelando tantas cosas en una sola palabra.

Lo sabía, él lo sabía.

La chica sintió la imperante necesidad de protegerse de él, podía ser peligroso que conociese sus sentimientos, podía usarlos en su contra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Hermione, aventurando una conversación.

Draco avanzó un par de pasos, pero mantuvo la distancia entre ambos.

-Piensas demasiado alto, casi no me hizo falta usar Legeremencia, para averiguarlo.-Contestó, nuevamente irónico.

La oleada de indignación que Hermione sintió, se disipó momentáneamente cuando él dio otro paso al frente, acorzando distancias, temerario.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Preguntó al cabo el joven, a ella no le hizo falta preguntar para saber a qué se refería.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, optó por ser sincera con él, a pesar del riesgo.

-Tres días, desde siempre, tal vez. ¿Acaso importa?

Otro paso más de Draco, Hermione continuaba sentada, atrapada ente él y el vacio fuera de la torre.

-No.-Aseguró el chico.

-No.-Repitió ella.

Un paso más y Hermione se levantó, para mirarle a los ojos, de igual a igual, retando al rubio con la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-Preguntó ella, recuperando la indignación en su tono.

-En cuanto te vi aquí, lo comprobé.-Dos pasos más, ya no había distancia.-Tal vez siempre, ¿Qué más da?-Añadió en un susurro muy cerca de la boca de la chica.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, aquello tenía que ser un truco, Malfoy jamás se acercaría a ella si no era para molestarla.

La distancia la afectaba y trataba de resistir la tentación de sus labios, tan cerca de los suyos.

-Tal vez siempre esperé que me correspondieras.-Susurró algo confuso el Slytherin.

Hermione, alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendida de la revelación del chico, asustada por si todo era un sueño, o peor aún, una mentira.

Los ojos grises del rubio, llameaban sin maldad, mirando con atención Hermione descubrió algo de esperanza en ellos.

-¿Qu…?

La interrogación de la castaña quedó ahogada en los labios de Malfoy, que no dudo de dar el último paso entre ambos, besando a Hermion, con el deseo y la necesidad que había sentido durante seis largos años, durante los cuales, se había refugiado en lo que mejor conocía: el odio.

Odio, que escondía la pasión prohibida que ambos sentían y a la que finalmente se habían rendido, besándose anhelantes y desesperados, decididos a recuperar cuanto antes el tiempo perdido en burlas y rivalidades sin sentido. Olvidando nombres, casas o sangre, nada tenía importancia para ellos salvo el otro. Nada podía importar más a Draco, que los brazos de la castaña alrededor de su cuello y nada podía haber deseado más Hermione que el cuerpo del muchacho pegado, nervioso al suyo, aferrándola con fuerza por si prefería huir, pero consciente de que ella jamás lo haría.

Escondidos en la torre de astronomía, como si no importase nada más, auspiciados por la noche y bajo la atenta mirada del dragón que los contemplaba, majestuoso desde el cielo.

Bueno ahí está mi primer Dramione, no me decidía a escribirlo hasta que una noche de insomnio a la luz de las estrellas acabó por decidirme.

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Gracias y besos

Aivlis Malfoy


End file.
